backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Dave McFly
David "Dave" McFly is the eldest child of George and Lorraine McFly. He was born in 1963 in Hill Valley, California and is the elder brother of Linda and Marty McFly. Dave was quite laid back, and liked to laugh at his own jokes. He had a close bond with his father in nearly all timelines, and was probably the McFly sibling who got along with George the best. Dave liked to watch The Honeymooners with his father and had no real interest in sports. Biography In the first timeline, (October 25, 1985), Dave was working at Burger King where he may have been working for some time. Dave had to catch the bus to work (although in the novel he did own a tatty old car, much to the envy of Marty), suggesting that he could not afford a car and/or the insurance for one on his wages. The job suggested that Dave may not have done that well at school, or he may have been bullied like his father before him. After Marty returned to 1985 from 1955, he found that his actions in the past had altered the lives of his family. Presumably due to having more confident parents, Dave had done much better in his life in this timeline and now worked in an office, for which he had to wear a suit. It would appear though that even in this timeline, Dave did not have a car, as he seems annoyed when Marty thought that the family car was wrecked (which it was in the original timeline). Presumably, he had moved out of his boyhood home, and was only stopping by for breakfast. In the 1985A timeline, Biff had become rich (due to a sports almanac given to him by his 2015 self in 1955) and was now Dave's (and Linda's and Marty's) stepfather after murdering George and marrying Lorraine. Biff said that if Lorraine left him, he would have Dave's "probation revoked". After Marty successfully managed to set history right by taking the almanac off Biff in 1955, Dave reverted to the office worker he was before, and was seen by Marty briefly as the family headed out to lunch. In the 1986A timeline, George mentions that Dave (along with Linda) left Hill Valley a long time ago. In the 1986B timeline, George mentions that Dave left Hill Valley to work at newspaper in the big city. Behind the scenes *Dave did not appear in the finished version of Back to the Future Part II, although he was mentioned by Biff Tannen in 1985A. However, Dave does appear in a scene cut from the film — but reinstated for the novelization — where it is revealed that he is an alcoholic (like his mother in the original timeline in the first film). He does not appear to have much contact with his family, possibly due to Biff, although he is pleased to see Marty ("our" Marty, not the Marty native to this timeline) in Courthouse Square. The scene was cut from the film for time reasons, plus there was no similar scene for Linda (as the late actress Wendie Jo Sperber was pregnant at the time and unable to film). Appearances *''Back to the Future'' *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future Part III'' *''Back to the Future: The Game'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen!'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 3: Citizen Brown'' Relatives *Harold McFly (paternal medievil ancestor) *Jennivere McFly (paternal medievil ancestor) *Martin McFly (paternal great-great-granduncle) *Pee Wee McFly (paternal great-granduncle) *Seamus McFly (paternal great-great-grandfather) *Maggie McFly (paternal great-great-grandmother) *William McFly (paternal great-grandfather) *Arthur McFly (paternal grandfather) *Sylvia McFly (paternal grandmother) *Sam Baines (maternal grandfather) *Stella Baines (maternal grandmother) *Milton Baines (maternal uncle) *Sally Baines (maternal aunt) *Toby Baines (maternal uncle) *Joey Baines (maternal uncle) *Ellen Baines (maternal aunt) *George McFly (father) *Lorraine Baines McFly (mother) *Danny Parker Jr. (uncle-in-law) *Linda McFly (sister) *Marty McFly (brother) *Jennifer Parker (sister-in-law) *Marlene McFly (niece) *Martin McFly, Jr. (nephew) *Marta McFly (great-grandniece) McFly, Dave McFly, Dave McFly, Dave Category:McFly family Category:Baines family